Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a communication session between two or more users. As a first example, an email conversation involves two or more users who each operate an email interface, such as email client bound to an email account, accessed via a computer having a display and a text entry device, such as a keyboard. As a second example, two users participate in a Short Message Service (SMS) communication session, each operating a mobile device having an SMS client and a display and a text entry component. As a third example, two or more sets of users may participate in a videoconferencing session, where each set of users operates a device that captures the audio and video input from the set of users and presents the audio and video output generated by the other sets of users.